Gummy Bears
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: Starfire is curious about gummy bears.


Gummy Bears

"Robin! You shouldn't eat the bears! They are hurt from your actions of eating them! That is not nice," Starfire scolded.

"These are GUMMY bears. They are gummies that are shaped like bears. See?" Robin handed a gummy bear to Starfire.

"Oh, they are the most delicious! They taste like the zorkaberry pie my Knorf'ka Galfore made when I was a tiny bumgorf!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I eat them when we have no food or I don't like the food in the tower. In this case, there is no food except butter in the refrigerator. I have no idea of how that happened. Say… you want to go grocery shopping with me?"

"That sounds most delightful!"

At the grocery store:

"Oh Robin, I found the bears of gummy! We must buy many of them before they run out!"

"We should?"

"Yes, I want more of the bears of gummy! I will "die" if I don't have them all! Raven said that if I really want something, I should say the word die if I don't get what I want." Starfire grinned when she talked about Raven teaching her the ways American people say if they mean what they say.

"Fine, we'll get the gummy bears. Only get two, okay Star?"

"Sure, I will get the bears of gummy to you!" Starfire agreed and grabbed an armful of gummy bears. I'd say she grabbed about eighty-seven large bags of gummy bears.

"Starfire, it's time to order the food!" Robin called.

"Yah, I'm coming!" Starfire shouted. She was carrying five hundred and twenty-two bags of gummy bears.

"WOW! Starfire, I only asked you to get two bags of gummy bears and you grabbed like… a hundred? Let's count."

After a little while, they finished counting the gummy bear bags. "Starfire, you have five hundred and twenty-two bags of gummy bears! Are you crazy?!"

"No I am not the crazy," Starfire answered. "Tamaranians just happen to love eating a lot of food. You humans have tiny little bellies that hold not much food, except Cyborg."

"We do not have tiny little bellies, and this will cost eight hundred and fifty-six dollars! That's expensive Star."

At the tower:

"I didn't know Robin had gummy bears in his room!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well bro, just don't stand here, c'mon and eat it!" Cyborg shouted.

"C'mon Rae, this is really delicious, and we know you love it!" pleaded Beast Boy.

"What's not to like?!" Raven exclaimed. Then, she stuffed her whole mouth with gummy bears. They all ate it until they were fat, except Raven. She threw up.

"Oh man," Beast Boy said. "Robin's gonna kill us."

"No he won't," Raven detested. "I'll make sure of that." With a flick of her finger, she turned Beast Boy and Cyborg back to normal. But, there was a problem.

"Raven! Bathroom!" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed in unison.

"Oh, sorry," Raven said. Then, she transported both of them into different restrooms.

"Ah… That's much better…" Beast Boy and Cyborg took a breath of relief.

At the parking lot in front of the grocery store:

"Okay, you are holding the gummy bears while I'm holding the fruits and vegetables," Robin said. "That's much better. It's a good thing that we're super heroes, so we got ninety-nine percent off retail!"

"You are right Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin blushed profusely at her exclaim. "Let us go back to our beautiful T-tower!" At the word "tower", Starfire picked up Robin and they flew into the evening sky.

At the tower:

"Where's my gummy bears?!" Robin shouted. "Someone must've eaten them all! Was it you guys? I know Raven didn't, because she'd never do that, but you two!" Robin pointed at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "I could totally believe that!"

"Calm down Robin! It's just the bears of gummy!" Starfire screamed. Then, Robin calmed down.

"You're right, it's just gummy bears."

"Now all of you, it's time for dinner," Raven said. "I brought pizza from Joe's Pizza!"

"That it glorious Friend Raven!" Starfire smiled at the sight of her friends spending a "glorious" time together. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Dudes, I'm starving!" Robin shouted.

"I'm full," Beast Boy, Cyborg, and… Raven said in unison.

"So Raven, why are you full?" Starfire smirked while asking that.

"I ate six slices of pizza when you guys when grocery shopping. I got my own pizza. Well, I actually shared part of it with Beast Boy and Cyborg." Raven winked at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yah, she gave me five slices and Cy eight slices!" Beast Boy agreed. Starfire and Robin made a look at each other. "No, we're not lying guys! We DID have pizza!"

"Okay… Robin, would you like a GUMMY BEAR?" Starfire asked just to tempt Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They all heard clearly.

"Can we have one too?" they asked in unison.

"No way, you all are the "full"." Starfire took five gummy bears out of a bag, and gave them to Robin. Then, she ate a couple herself.

At midnight:

"Raven, I want to ask you something you have ever wanted since we first met," Beast Boy said.

Raven's heart fluttered. "You can ask."

"Do you want this gummy bear?" Beast Boy asked. The gummy bear was large and perfect.

"Really? That's all you want to ask?"

THE END


End file.
